


So Far Away

by cast_out_the_shadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crash Landing, F/F, F/M, Planets, Spaceships, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cast_out_the_shadows/pseuds/cast_out_the_shadows
Summary: A new, thrilling adventure with the Best Friends Squad, taking down what remains of the Horde. However, something goes horribly wrong, and they are left stranded on an unknown planet. Their only hope is to find each other, but when weird things start happening, someone is desperate to find answers.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	1. Crash Landings

It’s a scary thing, space. A big, dark void of nothing where your entire existence could be swept away by one mistake. It’s beautiful at first, but when shit goes down, you suddenly remember the fear of the inescapable inevitability of death. 

At least, that was what Catra was thinking as DARLA started shaking violently and manically beeping. Of course, this was not a normal occurrence. Oh no, this was the devastating effect of forgetting that spaceships actually run on fuel, and the fact that Entrapta wasn’t on the journey did not make the situation any easier. If she wasn’t in a life-or-death situation, Catra would be laughing at how stupid her friends and girlfriend looked, running around screaming something about planets and crashing. 

“Are we sure there aren’t any more fuel crystals in the back?” A panic-stricken Bow asked, frantically rummaging through a box. 

“If there were, don’t you think we’d have them now!” Adora yelled, attempting to calm down the extremely loud beeping that was coming out of DARLA. The ship lurched forward again, breaking the gravity filter and knocking everybody over. 

“Adora we could really use she-ra right now!” Yelled Glimmer, who was hanging onto the chair in the center of the ship, Catra hanging onto her leg. 

“PlEAsE tell me HOW She-Ra is going to FIX A SHIP!” Adora yelled back, pressed against the controls board. 

“She could at least put us safely on that planet!” Yelled Catra, nodding her head to the blue and orange planet that they were headed towards. 

Adora’s eyes widened as they neared the planet at a very very dangerous speed. She reached out her hand, retrieving the new sword and yelled “FOR THE HONOUR OF GRAYSKULL!”. And with that, she burst out of the ship’s hull and under it, attempting to carry it to the surface of the planet. Other than the fact that Catra, Glimmer and Bow were about to be sucked into the void of space because Adora didn’t think about that when she burst through the hull of the ship, all seemed fine. That was until Adora was knocked from under the ship by some drone thing, which sent the ship plummeting towards the surface of the planet. 

“BOW! GRAB MY HAND!” screamed Glimmer, reaching one hand out to him whilst the other was still holding onto the chair. 

Bow reached out , and touched her hand, however it slipped away just as she was teleporting. He braced for impact as the ground grew nearer, covering his head. 

CRASH 

~ 

Groaning, Adora sat up and rubbed her temple. Looking around, she managed to gather that she was laying on a blanket of sorts, in a sort of room with a lot of computers, and had a bandage around her torso. She hissed in pain as she touched it, obviously forgetting that bandages=injury. 

“No no no please don’t touch it!” A voice from a darker corner of the room emerged, rushing over to Adora, “We can’t have you injured again, can we?” 

Adora looked up at the blue-haired figure standing over her in confusion. 

“Who are you? A-And why am I here? What happened?” Adora’s mind was racing one billion seconds a minute as she tried to comprehend what on Etheria was going on. 

“Well, I was outside, doing my constellations research, when I found you. You were on the floor, unconscious, and I decided to help you. It’s not everyday there's a person laying on the floor!” The figure rambled. Adora’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! Well, thank you for helping me!” Adora said, having an internal panic as flashes of the spaceship crashing entered her head. She attempted to stand up, but immediately fell back onto the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re injured!”

Adora looked down to see the blood slowly seeping through the bandages. 

“Ah.” Was all she said. 

~ 

Catra gasped awake, wincing at the pulsating headache she had. She turned next to her to see Glimmer laying on the floor, completely passed out. 

“Hey, sparkles. Sparkles. Hey. Sparkles!” Catra whisper-yelled, trying to wake her up. “GLIMMER!” 

Glimmer jolted awake, dazed and confused. 

“Catra what the hell! Why are you-” She cut herself off as flashes of what happened entered her head. She didn’t notice Catra turning to look behind them, until she softly told her to turn around. Glimmer gasped as she saw the remains of DARLA. 

“Oh my god Bow!” She cried as she ran into the wreckage, Catra following shortly after. 

A cool breeze rustled the bushes that were surrounding the two, masking the sound of footsteps.


	2. Oh shit

Adora awoke once more, the quiet snores of someone in the room barely registering before she fully woke herself up, jumping into a fighting stance, eyes glowing. She scanned the room, relaxing as she saw the blue haired woman face down at a desk. Adora crept over to her and whispered a small “hello?” before realizing that she was, indeed, asleep. However, something else caught her eye. 

“Blueprints?” she whispered, gently pulling one out from underneath the woman’s head. 

Looking at it, she could make out what looked like some sort of engine? It was similar to the one on DARLA, however far simpler. Adora looked back over at the desk to see some more blueprints. She gently lifted the woman’s head, and swept them all out from under her before gently setting her down again, trying her hardest not to wake her up. She flicked through the designs, before coming across a drawing that looked exactly like- 

“She-Ra carrying DARLA?” Adora exclaimed, very confused. Turning the piece of paper over, she saw that someone had written details of the drawing. 

5 months. Who is she? Where did they come from? What does this mean? 

And underneath, in big scrawly handwriting: 

Saviors. 

“How long have I been here?” she whispered, looking up from the drawing and at the constellations on the computers. 

~ 

“Catra, lookout!” Glimmer yelled, pushing Catra out of the way of a falling beam. 

“Thanks Sparkles.” Catra replied, dusting herself down. She scanned the part of the ship they were in, looking for a way to get to the control room of the ship. A small ray of light shone through a beam. 

“Ohh entrapta is going to kill us!” Glimmer breathed, focusing on the wreckage. 

Catra studied Glimmer’s expression, before resting her hands on her shoulders and looking her dead in the eyes. 

“Look, we are currently stranded on an unknown planet, rescuing our friend from the wreckage of a spaceship that is like 1000 years old, and Adora is missing, so, y’know, I think she’ll understand.” 

Glimmer nodded, visibly calmer. 

Catra turned and walked towards the small light source. 

“Do you know what room we would currently be in if the ship was not a wreck?” She asked, trying to look through the small crack. Glimmer turned around, picking up a box. 

“I think we’re in the pantry? I found a box of sugar.” Replied the queen, inspecting the box closely. 

Catra processed this information for a minute, picturing a map of the ship in her head, before pushing the wall next to her. Glimmer looked up from the box and stared at catra, blankly. 

“What are you doing?” Glimmer asked, extremely confused and concerned at the situation. 

“Well, if my brain is right, the control room should be through this wall.” Catra said, grunting as she tried to push it over. 

Glimmer stared at the wall blankly for a solid minute, before touching catra’s shoulder and teleporting through the wall. 

“Fair point.” Catra said. 

The control room of the ship was almost intact, apart from a hole in the window at the front, presumably from where Adora had broken through, like an idiot. There was, however, no sign of Bow. 

“Bow?” Glimmer nervously called out, scanning the room. Catra crouched on the floor, scanning for any sign that Bow had left, or even moved. Glimmer, however, was starting to panic as she saw he was nowhere to be seen. 

“No no no he should be here! Why isn’t he here!” She rambled, starting to pace around. 

“Sparkles, calm down. He probably woke up before us and left through the hole in the window!” Catra said, attempting to reassure her. Glimmer looked up in confusion. 

“Hang on,” she started, going over to examine the window, “Adora didn’t leave through the window, she broke through the top, look!” She pointed to the top of the room, where there was a human-sized hole. “That means Bow must have made his own way out!” 

“Thats what I just said!” Catra said, making her way over to Glimmer. She hissed as something sharp dug into her foot: glass. “Uh, Glimmer? If someone smashes a window to get out, the glass would be on the outside, right?” 

“Uh, yeah?” Glimmer turned around to see Catra inspecting a bloody piece of glass. They both looked at the broken window, that they could now see had some shards of glass under it. 

“Oh shit.”


	3. Communication Issues

“Okay Princesses. I have organized this meeting because we haven’t heard from DARLA in a week and we usually get a telegram from bow at least once every three days!” Perfuma started, slamming her hands on the table in the conference room. 

She was met with blank stares. 

“Look perfuma, they’re probably busy. They’ve probably landed on a planet that doesn’t have good connection. I’m sure they’re fine.” Mermista said, resting her cheek on her fist, very obviously bored as shit. 

“OR THEY’RE PUNCHING SOME HORDE BOTS!” Frosta yelled, fist bumping the air. 

“Well, they could be, but I think that they would still-” 

“WE HAVE SOME VERY BAD NEWS!” Entrapta burst in, cutting off Perfuma. Everyone turned to face her, confused and concerned at the beeping of the tablet in her hand. Entrapta placed it down on the table, for everyone to see. 

“So we have only just received a distress signal from DARLA, they ran out of fuel because they forgot to stop, so they were about to crash onto a planet, until something burst through the hull of the ship, and it stabilized. Then it started crashing again, and the signal cut out. And now we have no idea how or where they are and ITS ALL GOING WRONG!” Entrapta explained. 

Perfuma looked at the rest of the group. 

“I knew something was up! 

~ 

Glimmer and Catra exited the ship, squinting at the brightness of the sky. 

“Where do you think we are, anyways?” Glimmer asked, looking around at the surrounding forest. 

“I have no idea, but it is strangely similar to etheria, right!” Catra replied, feeling the grass with her hand. 

“Yeah! But some of this stuff looks so fake!” Glimmer agreed, inspecting a bush that had a waxy texture. 

Catra hummed in response, standing back up. 

“We should probably go find some sort of village or town, see if they’ve heard anything?” She said, looking through the trees. 

“Yeah, good idea. Just let’s be careful, this place could still be under the horde’s control.” Glimmer replied, teleporting on top of a tree. “Hey, there’s a clearing just ahead, maybe someone’s there?” 

Catra nodded, following Glimmer into the darkness of the forest. 

~ 

Meanwhile, Adora was still in search of what the actual fuck was going on. 

After studying the blueprints and drawings for a solid 15 minutes before realising that she had no idea what “quantum neuro- physics and astronomy” was, she decided to take a look in the drawers of the desk that the lady- Blue, Adora called her in her head- was resting her head on. She didn’t know what she was looking for- maybe a guide to help her understand the notes, or something else that would lead her to answers. 

Adora groaned in frustration. The drawers were just filled with useless bits of paper, nothing even remotely useful. She laid horizontally across the bed that she had woken up in; her head and legs dangling off the edge of both sides. Her eyes focused on something small and brown in the corner of the room, resting on a chair- presumably the one Blue sat on when she first woke up. She twisted around, so she could see it without the confusion of being upside-down, and lo-and-behold, there it was! She jumped off the bed and grabbed it off the chair. 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Adora stroked the leather cover of the book, before taking off the elastic and opening it up. 

The prophecy of the settling travelers Adora read aloud, curiosity forcing her to turn the page. 

There, on the page, was a drawing of She-Ra. But it wasn’t Adora’s She-Ra. Oh no, this was a past version of She-Ra that Adora would never forget. 

This was Mara.


	4. I'm sorry w h a t

Catra angrily pushed a branch out of her face as she and Glimmer walked through the trees, trying to look through the thick growth of trees to see where exactly that clearing was. 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Catra groaned, catching up to Glimmer, who was ahead thanks to teleportation. 

“Yes! I saw it, it should be through here...” Glimmer trailed off as she pushed a bush aside and came to a clearing. Catra, who had caught up, looked over at the clearing in confusion, for there, smack bang in the middle, was DARLA, but covered in vines and ivy, like it had been there for thousands of years. 

“Is that...?” she started. 

“Yeah. I think it is.” Glimmer breathed, just standing and staring in confusion and wonder. 

Catra slowly approached the ruined ship, curiosity getting the better of her. She climbed up a string of ivy that led to the top of the ship, and stood at the top, scouting over the forest. 

“It’s just forest for miles, there’s nothing nearby.” She said, “this place is bigger than the whispering woods!” 

“Wait, over there!” Glimmer shouted, pointing to something to the right of where Catra was standing, “I see smoke! Someone must be there!” 

“Look, I'm all for saving our friends and finding some local townspeople of this planet that we crashed on, but we need to be careful! We have no idea what on etheria is going on here, so lets not run into the path of smoke. For all we know, it could be the fire of someone who will literally kill us! Then how are we going to save Bow!” Catra said, jumping down from the ship and landing next to Glimmer, who was focused on the smoke. 

“But even if Bow wasn’t there, it could be Adora!” Glimmer said, now looking straight into catra’s eyes. They held eye contact for a minute, until Catra gave in. 

“Alright, fine. But if we die, I'm blaming you” She said, making her way around the ship. Glimmer laughed. 

“That's fine by me.” She replied, and they made their way to the smoke. 

“Dumbasses” A voice whispered, emerging out of the ship and following them at an undetectable distance. 

~ 

Faint storing could be heard in the guest bedrooms of Bright moon palace, as some of Etheria’s strongest princesses slept. The others, however, were attempting to plan a rescue mission. 

“We don’t even have a spaceship!” Netossa whisper-yelled, as to not wake scorpia, swift wind and frosta. 

“Well I'm sure Entrapta could make one. Right, Entrapta?” Perfuma replied, looking expectedly at entrapta. 

“Well, I could, yes. However it would take at least 6-8 months to build.” she replied, studying a tablet and eating a tiny giraffe. 

Mermista groaned. 

“Look, I know that our friends need our help, but we don’t even know where they are! We need to be real here. We have no way of contacting them, as DARLA’S systems are down. We have no way to get to them for half a year, and even if we did, we don’t know where they are! We know they can take care of themselves.” She said, looking around the small circle of princesses. 

“I am not giving up on them! They wouldn’t give up on us!” Perfuma started, standing up. 

“Perfuma, please just-” 

“No! I’m not giving up! I understand that the odds are set completely against us, but we need to try! Entrapta, find as many willing people as possible to help you build a spaceship. Wrong Hordak and Hordak can help track the signal, and we need to find as many people as possible to track constellations, so we have a route! Who is with me!” Perfuma fist bumped the air, as Entrapta and Sea Hawk stood up and did the same. 

“fine.” Mermisa stood up, along with netossa and spinerella. 

Perfuma grinned. Their first rescue mission!


	5. Who are you?

Three hours had passed before Blue woke up. Adora was too engrossed into the journal and trying to understand what it meant to notice the absence of the snores in the background. She turned a page, and read aloud “the time loop.”. She didn’t realise that someone was behind her until Blue spoke up. 

“Whaat are you doin?” She whispered in her ear, standing over Adora so she could see both the book and Adora. 

Adora jumped, letting out a small scream before turning to face Blue, eyes a glowing ice colour before turning to normal again. 

“Oo what was that snazzy thing you just did with your eyes? Does it respond to emotion?” Blue started rambling, whilst Adora was panting heavily, still processing the jumpscare. 

“Why would you do that!” Adora cried, standing up. She tried hiding the journal behind her back, but Blue noticed, as the movement wasn’t exactly subtle. 

“What are you hiding?” Blue asked patronizingly, almost like she was talking to a dog or a child. 

Adora sighed and pulled out the journal. 

“I was curious?” Adora badly lied. Blue raised her eyebrow. “Fine fine, I looked at the blueprints and wanted to know what was going on!” 

“Oh, I can show you if you like!” Blue replied. It was at that moment that Adora realized that Blue had no idea that she was She-Ra, and she was thankful for that. From what she’d read, the people here thought that She-Ra was a threat; a danger to all. Adora wanted to know why, and she couldn’t do that if they saw her as the villain. 

~ 

“How far away do you think it is?” Glimmer called to Catra, who was attempting to sniff the air for the smell of smoke. 

“I don’t know. In all honesty I think we’ve gone the wrong way.” Catra replied, spinning around to try and get a sense of direction. It didn’t work. 

“How about we retrace our steps, go back to the clearing and go from there?” Glimmer suggested. Catra nodded, and they started walking back on themselves, using the trampled bits of bush as a guide. 

“What do you think we’d be doing if we hadn’t have crashed?” Catra started, mirroring the conversation the two had and bonded over on the Horde ship. 

“Well, I would probably be baking, or preparing for a sleepover. Bow would be talking to Perfuma or Swift wind, keeping up to date with bright moon shenanigasns. Adora would brobably be training or eating, you know she never relaxes. You would probably be training with Adora or staring into spa-” Catra cut glimmer off by stopping dead in her tracks, putting an arm in fromt od Glimmer and lookinm around. 

“Someone is following us.” She whispered. 

“Catra I don’t think-” Glimmer started, until catra put a hand over her mouth, muffling her. She quickly pulled away though. 

“Did you just lick my hand?!” Catra angrily whispered. Glimmer looked smug, although her face fell when some bushes moved and a twig snapped. 

“What was that?” Glimmer whispered; her voice three octaves higher than usual. 

“See!” Catra whispered, “I told you we were going to die! This is your fault!” 

“How is it my fault?!” Glimmer whispered back, exasperated. 

“Because I said not to go towards the smoke yet we went towards the smoke and now we’re going to die!” Catra whisper-yelled. The bushes rustled some more, and something popped out of them. Catra jumped into Glimmer’s arms, flinching, whilst Glimmer, surprised, almost fell over. 

Catra slowly unflinched and looked to see... a small animal looking at them innocently. Glimmer chuckled as Catra slowly let herself out of her arms. 

“No one, not even Adora finds out about this.” Catra said, extremely embarrased at her reaction. Glimmer nodded, trying not to laugh. Catra started walking again, this time in silence, her ego slightly bruised. 

She broke the silence, however, when she called to Glimmer. 

“I found a clearing! But there’s something you should see!” 

Glimmer rushed over, and gasped. It was DARLA again, but this time, they could see their unconcious bodies at the edge of said clearing, and there was no hole in the window. Yet. 

Glimmer was about to run forward, but stopped when a figure came into view. She slowly walked backwards, and beckoned Catra to do the same, until they were out of sight from the figure. Glimmer watched worriedly as the figure smashed the window and dragged out an unconcious Bow. 

Both Glimmer and Catra gasped, and the figure turned its head to see where the sound came from. Both girls ducked their heads, hoping that they didn’t see them. After about five minutes they raised their heads a little, and the figure was gone. They noticed that their bodies were moving, so they retreated further into the trees. 

“What was that?” Glimmer whispered; her eyes wide with worry for her boyfriend. Catra was biting her nails anxiously. 

“I- I think that these woods do something with time?” Catra said, unsure of herself, which glimmer noticed. 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” She started, “hey, whats wrong?” Glimmer put her hand on Catra’s shoulder, who looked at Glimmer with uncertanty. 

“It’s... it’s stupid nevermind.” Catra said looking away and blinking back tears. 

“Hey. It’s okay! Your emotions are not stupid! What’s wrong?” Glimmer comforted. Catra turned around, a single tear slipping down her face. 

“It’s just... what if we never find them again? What if Adora and Bow are gone and never coming back? How can we find them if we’re all stuck in a different time period? What if we never see them again...?” Catra looked surprised as Glimmer pulled her into a hug. 

“It’s going to be okay! You and Adora, you find each other! You always do. We’ll all be together soon. We just need a plan!” Glimmer whispered. Catra smiled. 

“Thank you.” Catra whispered. 

“What did you say?” Glimmer said, smiling at her. 

“You heard me.” Catra laughed along with Glimmer. 

“Seems like you two need a guide!” A figure stepped out of the shadows, showing themselves to the pair, who looked terrified and concerned. They looked at each other, before Catra stepped forward. 

“Who the hell are you?” She said defiantly, glaring at them. 

“Oh, honey you have no idea.” They replied.


	6. Tour Guide

“There’s no need to be cryptic, just tell us!” Glimmer said, stepping forward next to catra. 

“See, Glitter Girl, that’s where you’re wrong! First rule of the woods; Trust No-One. But you guys can trust me! I’m Jaques, but you guys can call me Jay!” Jaques said, placing out their hand for someone to shake. 

“Oh no. No! We are not making the Huntara mistake!” Glimmer said, and pulled Catra away from Jay. 

“What’s the Huntara mistake?” Catra whispered curiously. Glimmer turned to face her. 

“Crimson waste. Adora trusted her, and she led us into a pit. She stole the sword and we had to find our own way out. Never trust someone who says they can be trusted. Never.” Glimmer hissed, glaring over at Jay. 

“True, but we could really use a guide here. We know nothing about this place other than our ship crashing and the trees can travel through time! Plus, they might be our only way to Adora and bow!” Catra whispered back. Glimmer looked between Catra’s pleading eyes and Jaques, and back at Catra again. 

“Fine,” she said reluctantly, “but it’s your fault if we die.” 

“Deal.” Catra smiled, and they walked back over to Jay. 

~ 

“Princess Perfuma?” A guard called, startling Perfuma. 

“Yes?” she groggily called, pushing some sprawled out papers to the edge of the desk she was resting on. 

“There’s some people who want to talk to you.” The guard said, opening the door. In walked Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio. Kyle was nervously rubbing his arm and looking at the floor whilst Lonnie and Rogelio walked in front of him. They looked at each other before Lonnie decided to speak. 

“Look, I know we’ve been enemies for what seems like ages, but we wanna help. Rogelio and I have the muscles to build and Kyle has the smarts to track where they went.” She started, raising her eyebrow when she was met with awkward silence. 

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Kyle whispered. 

Perfuma grinned. 

“That’s great! We could really use some more helpers! Thank you for coming! Kyle, if you go and talk to entrapta about the tracking thing, and you guys can go to my gi- scorpia for the building ship things. You guys okay with that?” Perfuma rambled, too tired to hide being excited. 

The trio nodded, and went to leave the room. 

“Perfuma! Wow! Entrapta came up with a ne- OH MY GOD ITS YOU GUYS!” Scorpia burst into the room and noticed the trio. 

“Hey Scorpia!” Kyle said, smiling and waving at her. Scorpia opened her arms, in which Kyle went in for a hug, followed by Lonnie and then Rogelio. Perfuma grinned; if they got along with Scorpia, then everybody got along with them. 

~ 

Adora sat, cross legged, Blue. They were both sat around a fire the orange flames illuminating the darkness of the night. Concern was written all over Adora’s face as Blue talked about a prophecy involving Adora and her friends. 

“The prophecy was created by some elders around three hundred years ago. Some random people landed on this planet, after escaping this planet called Etheria? The full story has been lost to time, but they warned of this entity of She-Ra, and how that if she ever arrived on this planet, it would be doomed. Apparently she was immortal or something like that?” Blue said. Adora almost spat out her drink. 

“What did they call themselves?” She warily asked, avoiding eye contact with Blue. 

“Something like The First Tribe, or The First Settlers. I don’t know, something prestigious like that. They didn’t stay long, apparently. The old books say that they left shortly after, they needed to warn other planets or something like that? The writings end there.” Blue stated. Adora looked around at the surroundings. 

“So why do you have blueprints of DAR-I mean the ship?” Adora asked, taking another sip of the now slightly cold drink. 

“Well,” Blue started, “Rumor has it that two of the first tribe stayed on this planet, and started a family. Apparently the leader of this planet is a descendant of them. She is a big believer in the prophecy, and everything related to it needed to be delivered to her. She sent out pictures of what the ship would look like, so if anyone saw anything, they could report it to her. I got sent quite a few because I’m supposed to be smart. I don’t stand with her, though. Who’s to say that it wasn’t the First Settlement who was the bad guys?” she stopped her rant at the sight of Adora’s shocked face. 

“Hang on, so the leader of this place is a First One? This changes everything, I'm not the only o-” Adora cut herself off as she processed what she just said. Blue looked at Adora, confused and intrigued. 

“How do you know that? The name, I mean?” Blue asked. Adora mentally cursed at herself. 

“i-uhh- would you believe I'm an inspector? Wait no that doesn’t work in this situatio- dammit" Adora stumbled, her acting severely letting her down. 

“You’re one of them, aren’t you? You’re from that ship! Oh this changes everything!” Blue exclaimed, standing up excitedly. Adora looked at her blankly. 

“Don’t you see,” Blue continued, “This means that it’s TRUE! Well, maybe not the evil part but OH MY GOD! So who are? They said there would be two!” 

Adora looked at her in confusion. 

“There’s four of us?” She said, confused. 

“What?!” Blue exclaimed once again, one shock away from squealing. See, as much as she didn’t believe that She-Ra was evil, she had been studying the prophecy and She-Ra her whole life. 

“She-Ra isn’t immortal; she’s passed down from each generation. The prophecy is old, which means that the She-Ra the first ones were on about was Mara- you were right!” Adora explained. Blue squealed. 

“oH mY gOd I wAs rIghT! Wait, but that means your friends are out there! If people see the ship, they’ll be hunting for them!” 

“We have to find them first.” Adora stated, standing up and looking at the nearby woods. 

“How? We have no power. The woods are dangerous; we could end up a thousand years in the future!” Blue explained. Adora looked slightly shocked before determination washed over her. 

“That’s a problem for future Blue and Adora.” Adora said. 

“Blue? My name is Genevieve!” Blue said. Adora looked at her. 

“Yeah, I’m going to call you Blue” She said.


	7. Middle of Everywhere

“It’s just a little further.” Jay called, leading the two girls further into the forest. 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?!” Glimmer hissed to Catra, attempting to remember the scenery, even though it was just trees all around them. 

“I don’t know. We’ve been walking for ages; I think we’re lost!” Catra whispered back, discreetly scratching a nearby tree as a marking point. Glimmer hummed in agreement. 

“Look sharp ladies, we’re almost there!” Jay called from in front of them. 

“Almost where? Where are you taking us?!” Glimmer called back frustratedly. 

“You’ll see!” Jay replied. Catra sighed. 

“Man, I wish Melog was here.” She whispered to Glimmer, subtly hugging herself, partly from hunger, partly from missing her girlfriend and animal companion. 

“Me too.” Glimmer whispered back, “But they’ve been away from magic for years, it's understandable they’d want to stay on Etheria.” Catra nodded. 

“Who is melog?” Jay asked, stopping so they could catch up to the girls. 

“Catra’s therapy ani-” 

“Why have you stopped?” Catra interrupted Glimmer, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She wasn’t really the type of person who opened up about needing help; past experiences vouched for that. Glimmer looked at her and realized. 

“Sorry!” She whispered in her ear. Jay stared at the pair for a minute, until they saw they were looking back at them with questionable expressions. 

“O-oh right. Uh, well, we’re here! Kind of. We all need to enter at the same time or we’ll be in different time periods. So, uh, try to keep up.” They explained. The trio walked past a row of trees and into a small clearing; but this time there was a small wooden cabin stood in the centre. A few meters away from it was a smouldering fire and two half empty cups. 

“This! This is my good friend Jen’s cabin! She never leaves the cabin, and she’s trustworthy, so she’ll be able to help you!” Jay announced as they walked to the door of the cabin and knocked on it three times. 

“What do they mean by trustworthy?” Catra whispered. Glimmer shrugged in response. 

~ 

“So, what’s the deal with these woods?” Adora asked, pushing a bush out of her face as she tried to catch up to Blue. The pair had decided that morning to go and hunt for the rest of the Best Friends squad. 

“Time travelling woods. Apparently, an ancient sorcerer put a curse on these woods one time when he was in a rage about something, and made it almost impossible to get back to the same place at the same time. Luckily for us, I’m marking our trail!” Blue replied, spraying a blue “X” on a nearby tree. Adora nodded cautiously. 

“This planet has a lot of visitors. Is there some kind of magic connecting them to this place?” Adora asked, kind of confused. 

“Oh, no,” Blue laughed, “there's no magic here. Magic hasn’t been seen around here for thousands of years. I mean, apart from you and stuff. This place used to be a safe haven for travellers, but after the first ones arrived, people were too scared to come here. The people lost trade, and the planet became an embarrassment. A couple of old scientists managed to somehow block the energy signals that make this planet seen on communications devices, to avoid more embarrassment and uproar. Now the people here just live normal lives. Well, to an extent.” 

Adora nodded, “That explains how it didn’t show up before we started crashing.” 

“Yeah,” Blue agreed, “A lot of the people here just want-” Her head perked up as a twig snapped nearby. She looked at Adora, obvious fear swimming in her eyes. She pulled Adora and pressed her back against a tree, the other of the pair doing the same. Adora opened her mouth to speak, but blue instantly covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes scanned the dense population of trees, looking for anything that might suggest there was someone there, although quickly turned back to Adora when she felt something wet on her hand. She quickly pulled it away, realizing Adora had licked it. 

“Gross.” she said, wiping her now slightly slimy hand on the grass. 

“What did you expect me to do?” Adora said, a bit too loud, as a faint but clear “over there” was heard, along with some quick footsteps. 

“Shit, let's go.” Blue said, and started running in the opposite direction. She stopped as soon as she realized that Adora wasn’t following her. “Adora! Why aren't you running!” she whisper yelled. 

“I can take them!” Adora yelled back, producing the sword. Before she could say anything, however, Blue had ran back over to her. 

“No you can’t.” She quietly yelled, dragging Adora behind her until she started running with her. They both legged it away from the footsteps, too out of breath to talk. That was, until Adora saw something familiar. 

“Hey, I think I found it!” She yelled, running towards it. 

“Found what?!” Blue yelled back, following where Adora was running towards. 

“The ship! I think I found the...” Adora trailed off as she saw the state of the ship. Blue gasped as she finally caught up. 

“Oh my god.” She whispered. There was a moment of silence before they began to hear voices. 

“Quick, in the ship” Adora whispered, as the pair started running again. 

~ 

“Woah” Blue gasped, admiring the technological complexity of the ship. She stroked one of the walls delicately. “This is so cool!” Adora let out a short laugh in response. 

“Blue, meet DARLA! DARLA, meet my new friend Blue!” Adora announced, followed by a short, awkward silence. “She would have answered that, if she wasn’t completely and utterly wrecked.” she explained to the slightly confused scientist. 

“iT CaN TaLK?!” Blue exclaimed, very, very excited. 

“Well, she could. Before we crashed. I was hoping that she would be our way out of here, but without Entrapta...” Adora fell silent as some of the hope drained from her eyes. Blue noticed this, and inspected the ship a little bit more. 

“You know, with the blueprints I have back at the cabin, I'd probably be able to fix this. I mean, it might not work as well as it used to, but I could probably figure it out! Then this Entrapta you mentioned could fix it properly once you made your way back to your planet.” She suggested. Adora’s eyes held the familiar sparkle of hope once again as she beamed at Blue. 

“Aaa thank you!” Adora squealed, hugging her. Blue hugged back, peering over Adora’s shoulder as they hugged. 

“So is that the control room?” Blue said, breaking the hug and pointing behind Adora, who turned around. 

“Yeah, yeah it is” she said, walking into the room and resting on the chair. Blue walked over to the broken widow and inspected it. She picked up a slightly bloody piece of glass, and held it into the light. 

“Adora?” she asked, turning to face her, “why is this window broken?” 

Adora lifted her head, “It might have been broken on impact?” she suggested, unsure. Blue hummed in response as Adora walked over to her side to get a closer look. She paused as she saw a small drop of red on the floor. 

“Is that blood?” Adora asked to no one in particular. She managed to get some on her finger and licked it, tasting it. After the whole sand fiasco about a year ago, she had gotten better at identifying the differences in tastes, especially from non-edible objects. This included the blood of a certain cat-human hybrid. She then gasped, recognising the taste, and looked out of the broken window. Blue followed her gaze in confusion, pretending she didn’t just see Adora lick blood. She watched as Adora stood up and paced around the control chair, deep in thought. 

Just as Blue was about to ask something, Adora angrily slammed her hands on the back of the chair, and growled in frustration. 

“Why. Won’t. It. Work.” She said, breaking off each word with a punch to the chair. A light at the other side of the room flashed, and it peaked Blue’s attention. 

“Is it supposed to light up like that?” Blue asked, pointing towards the light. Adora didn’t respond as her internal monologue was drowning out her surroundings. Blue shrugged it off and went to investigate. 

The light was a small hologram of a planet, flashing on and off in a light blue colour. On further inspection, Blue noticed that the planet had a little dot next to it. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pushed it, and stumbled back as the hologram suddenly grew bigger. She glanced at Adora, who was still deep in thought, and back at the hologram. 

It couldn’t hurt to see what it was... right? She thought, nearing the hologram once again. The hologram showed what looked like a big version of a communicating device. As she neared it, the hologram began to flash, and then it started playing. 

The screen was black to start with, but there were voices. 

-Do you think they’re even gonna get this message? 

~I really hope they do, we need them to answer 

-Lets face it perfuma, theyre probably captured or something 

~Adora would never let herself be captured! Honestly, Mermista, you need to be more positive! 

-Ugh, fine. I am positive that they won’t get this message. 

=Guys, guys, guys, stop bickering. As slim as it may be, there is still a chance that at least one of them will see this, and that’s a chance enough to send it. 

At that point, the black screen lifted to face three figures. One was blonde, had a flower in her hair and hippie clothing. There was someone behind her, with her arms folded and her blue braid messily over her shoulder. The person nearest the camera was a scrawny blonde boy, wearing a blue longsleeve t-shirt and ruffled hair. His expression was that of confidence, although his eyes held a small amount of fear. 

=Uh, hi. I don’t know which one of you will see this, but I really hope one of you does. We found a distress signal from DARLA about a week ago, and we’ve been trying to track your location. However, the trail stops after a certain point. 

Adora’s head shot up as she finally registered the voices from around her. 

“Kyle?” She whispered, confused as to why he was at what looked like bright moon. 

~We need you to send us your co-ordinates. That way, we’ll be able to track you and come get you. 

-That is if the ship is finished in tim- 

~Mermista! 

-What, im just saying. 

~Remember what I said about positivity? 

=Ignore them. Entrapta and a couple of others are building a ship to come and get you, so all we need is your location. 

=Oh, and Adora? If you’re watching this... I’m uh- I'm looking forward to seeing you again. 

The video message ended, leaving a stunned Adora and Blue.


End file.
